"Bypass" type sliding shower doors can cover the entry to a shower stall. They often have glass or plastic door panels contained within metal frames which slide along parallel tracks. The doors are typically sized to overlap in the center of the entry. Narrow spacing between the tracks and the overlap prevent water from splashing out between the doors.
Such doors often have towel/grip bars mounted to the frame of each door, one door with a bar inside the shower stall and the other door with a bar outside the shower stall. See Generally U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,538.
Besides providing a place to suspend wet towels for drying, these bars also act as handles for opening and closing the shower doors. Since the doors must be spaced close together to avoid leaking, ordinarily such bars cannot be located on both sides of each door because they would prevent the doors from moving past each other. Thus, a person at one side of the shower stall entryway can easily open only one of the doors, since the other door has no corresponding bar on that side to be used as a handle.
Accordingly, an improved bar assembly for bypass shower doors is needed.